You Belong With Me
by hecate's apprentice
Summary: Warren/Layla...need I say more


**DON'T EVEN BEGIN TO ASK WHY I WROTE THIS CUZ I DON'T EVEN KNOW.**

**A/N: I completely blame this on Warren. It's totally his fault lol. Anyways, this is for the most part set during the movie but twisted to fit the song, but I frankly hate how that ends because I am a Warren/Layla person for life. This results from listening to too much country. Anyways, hope y'all enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own Sky High or "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift. It is completely owned by them. No credit whatsoever to me. All to those who actually own it.**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said_

'_Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

"Gwen, calm down. Of course, I like the color of your dress. I didn't think there was anything wrong with it looking like an orange creamsicle…Gwen, Gwen, don't hang up…," Will chattered on before hanging up the phone in defeat.

It was Will he always said stupid things. He never meant any harm, and sometimes, they were funny in that cute, dorky way of his. Telling a girl her dress looked like a creamsicle probably wasn't one of his brightest ideas. I would've just laughed, but I wasn't the one going to Homecoming with Will. Gwen was.

"Layla, you wouldn't believe she's that mad over what I called the color of her dress. I mean it's a dress color, and I like orange creamsicles. I don't see it as an insult," he argued, pacing back and forth despite the clutter.

"Some girls just don't get your sense of humor," I offered, smiling brightly up at him.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

Tuesday nights we always spent doing homework. It was my favorite day of the week. We'd munch on some Chinese from the Paper Lantern, blare some Beatles, and just work on homework. It was exactly the kind of thing Gwen would never do. She liked that Britney Spears kind of pop while I liked the old fashioned Beatles.

Surprisingly, I had barely made it through the front door before Mrs. Stronghold was reminiscing about the days when Will and I were younger. Typical kids playing in the mud, making messes, just being kids. I'd known Will my whole life, and I don't think anyone would ever understand him like I did.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Gwen was just perfect. She was Ms. Popular, strutting around in her perfect clothes and heels, while I just blended in with my comfortable jeans and witty T-shirts. She was Class President, and I'd always be in the background only. The most I'd ever be was just Hero Support, and I think she enjoyed that fact. As his phone rang again, I disappeared from the room without a word. Pausing at the door frame, I turned around to see if he noticed, but he was more concerned with his new girlfriend. Letting the tears slip silently from my eyes, I walked out of his house and back to mine.

_If you could see that I'm the one that understands you _

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

I don't know why I did it, but I found my feet moving of their own volition to the Paper Lantern. I slipped into a booth and waited for my favorite hothead to show up. He never disappointed.

"So, Hippie, what did Stronghold do now?" Warren asked, slipping into the seat across from me.

"Gwen. All he ever does is ignore me since she walked into his life. Why can't he see that I like him? We've known each other since we were born. It's like we belong together," I cried out in frustration as more tears slipped from my eyes.

"Stronghold is just an idiot," he comforted, wiping the tears from my eyes.

It was the sweetest thing Warren had ever done.

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be _

_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself_

_Hey, isn't this easy?_

"Hey, Warren."

I turned around to see Hippie, chasing after me. I couldn't fight back the smile when I saw her. As much as everyone thought I didn't have a best friend, they were wrong. Layla was really my best friend. To be honest, she was more than that. At least to me.

"What's up, Hippie," I responded as she finally came up beside me.

"Just taking a walk in the park. Trying to clear my head. I've been thinking about a lot of things," she answered, taking a seat on one of the benches.

We continued to sit there and talk for hours like two normal people. Maybe I wasn't so different. It always felt easy and simple to talk with Hippie. I guess she just had a way of breaking down my walls.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in awhile since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine, I know better than that_

_Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

As I made another stupid comment about Medulla, a smile spread brightly across her face. I didn't realize it had been so long since I'd seen her smile. She had one of the most amazing smiles I ever saw. It was one of those kinds of smiles that literally lights up the room.

"I hate how she always puts me down in these passive ways of her. Nobody ever sees her do it," she complained, her smile dimming.

"Hippie, don't let her get to you," I tried to comfort her.

"I'll be fine. It's all for the long run, so I can be happy with Will," she replied, offering me a small smile. Was it possible that my heart ached a little at that comment?

"Besides what are you doing wasting your time over a girl like Stronghold anyway?" I joked, watching the smile light up her face. I couldn't even stop myself from smiling. She just had that effect on me.

"Because I like him. Thanks again, Warren, for putting up with this stupid master plan of mine. I know Homecoming is the last thing you want to go to," she answered, getting up to leave.

She had no idea I was going solely because of her. It had nothing to do with Stronghold.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

I stood in front of the mirror, staring at the awkward girl reflected back. The green dress fit well, but it was just weird. I was a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl. The high heels felt weird since they deprived me of my usual sneakers, but this was Homecoming. I wanted to throw little Ms. Perfect for a loop. She'd be dressed in her frilly fake orange, and I would look like a goddess in green. Maybe that's what it would take for Will to notice me. He'd been calling all day, but I couldn't bring myself to talk to him after what his girlfriend had said at the party. I shouldn't even be thinking about him after what Gwen had told me, but he was who I wanted. I glanced at the clock and realized I'd be late to catch the bus.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

I couldn't stop thinking about the stupid mess I'd gotten myself into. Why had I agreed to go through with this stupid plan? Layla didn't like me. She liked Will. But he wasn't the one there when she cried. He didn't appreciate the way she smiled or her overt kindness to the guy everyone was afraid of. A part of me begged for her to realize I was here waiting for her, but I knew she couldn't see past Stronghold. Putting on my dad's old tux, I looked at myself in the mirror quickly before heading out the door. It fit fairly well, and it surprised me that I actually looked pretty good in it. Of course, my hair fell in a mess around my face, but I wasn't cutting it. I liked it long, and Layla didn't seem to mind.

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time how you could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

I stood outside her back door hoping she hadn't left yet, but I wasn't the only one. Stronghold stood there looking pathetic as ever. He kept calling her name and shouting apologies, but I guess she had already left. Things never did work out for me. I turned around and started heading towards the bus stop, hoping maybe she had already gone to the dance or at least sparing myself watching the happy ending for Hippie and Stronghold.

"Warren?"

I turned around at the call of my name to see Hippie, standing behind me and looking more beautiful than ever. I wasn't one to admit it out loud at least, but my heart kind of stopped when I saw her. She looked absolutely amazing. The green color looked incredible with her hair.

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry_

_And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me _

"Why aren't you at the dance?" I asked coldly.

"I realized something," she answered vaguely moving closer.

"That you're more completely in love with Stronghold than ever before," I finished, unable to control the anger that bit at my voice.

I hated myself for falling for Hippie, but I hated her more for loving him. I was the one she came to when she had a problem now. I was the one who made her laugh when he did something stupid that it brought tears to her eyes. We had talked for hours since that first night at the Paper Lantern. I knew she loved the Beatles and roses but hated how she could never make lemons only apples. All the little things that he never paid attention to. She belonged with me.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

"Maybe," she teased, avoiding my questioning response.

"Maybe. You've done all this thinking and you only think you might be in love with him. Hippie, you must be joking. Everyone can tell you like him," I hurled back, forgetting to fight back the bile in my voice.

I couldn't take listening to her confess to me how she would forgive Will and go running back to him. Why was she so blind to the fact that I basically loved her? Oh yeah, because I'm the hothead everyone's afraid of, but she was the first person to see past the growly exterior and get to know me. The real Warren.

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time, how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

"Layla."

The hero himself came strutting into the picture. I had to nearly bite down on my tongue to keep myself from growling. Why did the hero always get everything? Couldn't the anti-hero get a break for once?

"Will, I know why you're here, and to be honest, we're better off just friends," Hippie stated so matter-of-factly.

My eyes nearly rolled out of my head. Did she just say what I think she said? She didn't love Will. My heart sorta haulted like the moment held in still air.

"Layla?" His voice voiced all the confusion that even I felt. What was she doing? She had the opportunity to get everything she really wanted.

"Sorry Will." Her voice was so blasé, but she turned around to face me, grabbing my hand in hers. She pulled me closer, so I could smell the scent of sweet rose petals and gardenias.

"What are you doing, Layla?" I kinda whimpered out.

"This is what I realized, Warren. You belong with me." The only words I ever needed to hear from her.

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me?_

_You belong with me_


End file.
